Beginning To His End
by I-Have-Switched-Accounts
Summary: Life, Death, there polar opposites but they work together in harmony. But how does one tell which is which? Angels, Demons Opposites yet they always go together. Full sumary is on the inside.


Full description: Life, Death, there polar opposites but they work together in harmony. But how does one tell which is which? Angels, Demons Opposites yet they always go together. Fang never believed in any of them, not for one second but he feared death. Death may happen if he doesn't learn, maybe his logic was wrong? Maybe he was wrong? Was the world wrong?

A mission, one that can end in life or death. None of those were his choice, then again what was in his power now? To accept? To decline? That didn't do much, because in the beginning you never know how it will end and it will always be a gamble. And this gamble got a little too serious.

With every action there is a reaction.

By accident or not time ticks faster here then home, bringing me closer to my end step by step. There is nothing I can do; my end is a mere step away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN This is the prologue to Beginning To His End. This explains basically what happened and sets the story. It's fanon in every way so don't confuse it with cannon. Also I apologize for the way this is written, the first part is an explanation I had trouble explaining and the second is told in first person, I assure you the story itself is not in first person.**

**Feel free to point out any mistakes, and the main ones that I would really appreciate people telling me about are: Skipping chapters/Words, Grammar, Spelling, Plot-holes. OOCness, Mary-sues, and anything else you can think of.**

**(This has been re-written)**

**This is set in the Sonic X universe, but components from others are present as well.**

**If you don't like the prologue so much please give the actual story a chance, because if you picked up a book and read the one page prologue you couldn't judge all of it. Especially if they are explaining what has happened previously.**

* * *

><p>In the human world time passes quicker than Mobius's time, one human year is equivalent of one Mobian month. This is thought to be a reaction to planet Mobius not turning as quickly as the Earth does. Mobians and Scientists believe this is because earth and Mobius had at one time been the same planet. For reasons unknown Mobius cracked and separated and had been sucked into a vortex, Earth had been moved and had been affected leaving it to turn slightly faster. (Although the Scientists find issue with this theory, because how would that leave both planets as perfect spheres?)<p>

Many years later a Scientist that appeared to have been trapped on Mobius collected seven gems for years alongside many more years. The reason he strived for them was they were said to have the power of Chaos. Ivo also had proof; he made an enemy and witnessed the power several times.

He did not stop until all of them were in his the Scientists grasp (otherwise known as Robotnik) he had made a machine to capture his enemy, otherwise known as Sonic. His plan backfired and resulted in the machine being broken the chemicals triggered something within the gems that powered it and set of a Chaotic reaction dubbed 'Chaos Control'.

In a flash of color all the Mobians in a mile radius had been dragged in a portal that took them back to the missing half of their home. Along the way they met humans for the first time in centuries. They fought for Chaos Emeralds along the way.

Eventually another Chaos Control set off back home, no one knows for sure but more Mobians had been appearing. As well as flickies. Most Mobians found their way to Earth. Not all just the ones on that were at a certain zone on Mobius.

Among them were the 'Forgotten Characters' As in Fang, Bark, Bean, Honey, Mighty, Ray, Tiara B., Boobwaski, Tails Doll, and others thought to have been forgotten. (Also the Chaotix but that is another Story)

However seeing as most are villains immediately they heard news that Sonic was there, so they laid low and hid as far away from him as possible. Tiara and her father went into hiding in fear, they had the right to be afraid, and they had no idea where they were. Mighty and ray had never seen any place like this and went away to travel the world and got their title as 'Travelling Pacifists'.

Months passed and eventually all the main heroes made the decision to go back home, and they all did, except for the villains in hiding which came out of hiding. As well as Tiara, after explaining to the president who she was ( A 'Princes) He had hesitantly agreed and allowed her a place to stay and let her take her place over the remaining Mobians.

After a human missed Sonic six years passed –Hint: Fang was twenty-one when he was forgotten meaning he would be twenty-seven and the age would be added to the rest of the Characters as well- He lived up to his uncle and created a portal to go back to Sonic's world.

There he accompanied his hero on another journey, to beat the Metarex. The days past yet again and with sacrifice they won. The emeralds scattered and the human was sent back to earth. However, Ivo expected this and gathered them gain with full intent to kill Sonic again. Three weeks passed of hiding and searching, and he finally had them all. (A/N He had secretly been preparing for it right after the Metarex her defeated)

His intention was to go back to Earth to look for Shadow that had helped in the Metarex plot who supposedly died. Robotnik got more than he bargained for when Sonic and his friends discovered him in the midst of Chaos Control and all of them were sent back to earth.

Eventually the president met up with him, and the hedgehog had trouble explaining he was still 16, so he gave into it and allowed them to call him 19. (They added the years he was missing, not counting the 6 though, because due to all the Chaos energy and etc., it didn't take physical effect because I made up a logic where 'it only takes physical effect with the years if at that moment you are sent back with that Chaos Control, if you are using the Emeralds for other reasons at least once it as if that time did not happen physically. So it only adds three years to all Sonic Mobians besides those who stayed behind)

As for the villains who stayed are all mentally and physically there ages. So Fang would still be 27 physically. And mentally. If he were to go back to Mobius or any others that stayed behind he would subtract the time and be in his early twenties again. (Physically, not mentally)

**Sorry If I confused you it was supposed to help but it might of confused you. If it confused you more then it helped let me now.**

**Also if you're already bored of my Fanfiction keep reading to at least the real first chapter. I guarantee it's not written the same way.**

**I'm not perfect and it may have plot holes, please tell me if you see one.**

* * *

><p>His wounds bled leaving streaks of crimson that trickled down and made streams. He felt as if he had gone without sleep for days and he could almost close his eyes and fall into eternal rest, one he knew he couldn't wake up from. Forever. Blurry figures waltzed through his mind; he knew the word for them perfectly well. Memories, but it was like he never knew these people, he had no idea who they were or what he was for the matter of fact. He could tell they were important, but how could someone be of importance if you didn't know their name?<p>

All he knew was this was an end, to him.

Whoever he was he was suspended by his wrists, they were as high above his head as they could be and what was holding him up was a barbed wire of some sort that cut into his weak flesh leaving possible scars. He felt the utmost need to kick and yell but he was gagged with some sort of cloth that was shoved in his mouth that was tied behind his head and he had shackles around his ankles made of the same barbed wire. Wincing as fire traveled up his legs he felt no hope, only sorrow.

Why Couldn't he of listened?

Confusing isn't it? But to understand the End you must understand the Beginning, perhaps we should start at the Beginning, the Beginning to His End that is.

* * *

><p><strong>Beginning Authors Note:<strong>

**This has completely been rewritten from the original into what it is now. If you have read the original and in some miraculous slim chance like it better and rather read it, tell me.**

**Also, the * after the Chapter title from now on means it has been revised Any and all things that are not a part of the story will be in bold. Thoughts are Italic, and are Fang's unless written otherwise.**

**Be on the lookout for, Plot holes, OOCness -Out Of Character ness- spelling errors, typos, grammar errors, miss use of words, present, past and future tense issues, capitalization issues, too long/short of paragraphs, Mary-Sue ish OCs, formatting, not enough detail, too much detail, detail that doesn't make sense, and even if you have a good or bad opinion of this story Feel free to say so :D.**

**Book Title (Fanfiction): Beginning To His End**

**Book (Fanfiction) Number: 1, the First in the Series. -The Second isn't published here yet-**

**Chapter Title: Dealing With The Devil **

**Meaning Behind title: This is two sided, with two meanings. The first is it's hinting at dealing like making a deal or shaking hands on something, and the word is used figuratively as in not literally the devil, just someone who is 'bad'. Or dealing as in putting up with them. This is used for both meanings. The second meaning is literal, as in you make a deal with him and this chapter has 'voodoo' and demons. He makes a deal with one so in a way he is dealing with a devil of some sort. **

**Chapter Number: 1 -And 0 because I added the prologue above-**

**Part: 1**

**Now, onward to the Writing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Time: Present.<strong>

**Location: Miles away from Station Square, just away from the city enough to have some empty land with vegetation.**

**0 C.E.(s)**

* * *

><p>The Sniper felt uneasy, the feeling most people get when you feel like someone is watching you but you look back to investigate and no one is there. Instead of letting this get the best of him he kept walking as the grey pebbles crunched under his boots and the sun bathed him with bright yellow sunlight, not even a single cloud was visible today. The Bounty Hunter tugged his fedora hat over his crimson eyes to shield them.<p>

The Sniper had always liked being away from his home town or Station Square as the humans called it, because it was normally less polluted the farther you were from it. Although the road was mainly made of pebbles and stretched on for what seemed like a long ways, he knew a rundown shack laid ahead, amidst its contents lurked Dr. Robotnik , awaiting his Bounty Hunter eagerly.

The Hybrid knew precisely what to expect from his 'Soon' to be client. Seven years had flown by since his last job he took from Robotnik. Those years had taught him more of the cruel world known as Earth, plus a few tricks to pull. The Hybrid was confident that he would never taste the severe bitter defeat he had always been used to.

_'At least I'm not as ignorant as I used to be...'_

Of course he hadn't lived on Earth for his whole life, but after a twist of unfortunate events he found himself in a new world where logic is engraved in any and every thing they did. Soon he had convinced himself to follow logic and he felt that certain things would always be impossible. He hated when people proved any of his logic wrong. The Sniper didn't want to explain the things he couldn't. Fang picked up the pace and burst into a quick sprint to the shack. He couldn't keep his client waiting, because in general Robotnik was not a patient person.

'Fang' wasn't his real, it as more of a cover up that his Bounty Hunter brethren came up with. A majority of the people he knew easily got confused with the multiple names he had earned over his life span. As far as anyone was concerned as well as Fang, Nack had ran away when he was eight and died. The name clung to too many painful memories that he wished to forgive and forget, the first part was easier said than done but the second one came easier.

After a Couple minutes of sprinting a small building crept into his view that seemed no bigger than his thumb at the current position he was in. Speeding up a little the building gave the illusion of growing into a decent sized rundown storage shack.

The building looked about ready to collapse under its own weight; it was made from wood that seemed wet and rotting making it a dark brown slippery mess. The building was a mere story tall and from the outside it seemed to have two rooms. There were no windows on the outside just a door with splinters jabbing out in certain places that seemed it would fall off the hinges if he opened it too fast. It had a rust covered silver door knob that was old fashioned with a blocky key hole.

Dr. Robotnik had warned him if anyone followed him thinking he was suspicious they would try to attack him and get in to harm the obese man, -Maybe not in those words- So he locked the door. Fang put his back to the door and shifted his eyes back in fourth searching the horizon for intruders. Possible spies of some sort. Because in a cruel world like he lived in you could never be too paranoid.

After finding the coast was clear he crouched down low to the ground and lifted and old and tattered 'Welcome' sign off the ground and found several bugs and a matching rusted silver key. The ground seemed a darker color then the concrete on the outside of where the mat was. Picking it up he tried not to feel the water it had on it absorb into his glove.

Placing the mat back in place he careful inserted the key into the key hole. (A/N Shush) It clicked after he twisted it clock wise then removed it and kneeled down again then carefully slipped it back under the mat. Standing up again he slowly opened the door and it creaked in protest of being opened. Wincing he hoped no one heard that. The old door was hardly opened enough to peer through. No one seemed to be waiting for him to attack. After nudging the door open a little more that was hardly enough to get through he squeezed through the small space knowing the more he opened it the more it would creak and most likely break. Closing the door behind him he heard a click, signaling it had locked on its own.

With his back against the door he analyzed his surroundings, he was taught to in unfamiliar territory because if you didn't see someone hidden they could attack you. Or you would trip and fall flat on your face and look like an idiot. Either way he found it a good idea to use this simple strategy.

The room was long and narrow, but not quite as narrow as a normal hallway. It was like walking into a hallway from a door in the center with an even amount on each side of you. The carpet was shaggy and looked dirty, it was a beige color and now and then there were tiny rugs of all shapes and sizes to cover up places that lacked carpet for some reason. The wall had been painted a shade of white that seemed grey now due to lack of care. It tended to peel and leave large paint less spots that varied in shape.

The room was almost empty, aside from the desk in front of Fang with pencils that had seen their share of use, erasers that hardly were existent, paper that was scribbled all over but put in neat piles on both sides of the desk whereas the other utensils were scattered every direction, and some folders. The desk was nothing out of the ordinary it was just old with large chips in the sides that were visible under the clutter.

Behind the desk was a swivel chair that had the back facing him showing him a couple of springs protruding from the back and rips in the seat that looked like the rats could've found a nice home. Off to the side of the desk there was another door, not much different from the front door except it didn't look like it had endured rain or gotten wet at all. Thus making it dry and not rotting. Pushed up against the walls were uneven piles of book of all colors and sizes.

The chair swiveled around to face the Sniper silently despite the 'morbidly obese egg shaped man'. He seemed in no rush to present his task he had called Fang to talk about but seemed at ease with his legs crossed," I've been waiting for you." Robotnik sneered sinisterly.

Fang shook his head letting the possibilities of sarcastic comments fill his head," How original, Doctor. How long did -Italic- that -Italic stops- take you to come up with?" His tone was dripping with sarcasm as he grinned showing off his trade mark.

His grin immediately faded out and was replaced with a scowl as he pressed his two first fingers together," Well...A couple of days." The Scientist admitted in a low voice," But to mock me is not what we came here to talk about."

"Then why did you bring me here?"

"I have a task that will mean life or death for a lot of people. You can accept and I will give you all my rings. And Whatever the hell these people use for currency. No joke." it seemed too good to be true, but Fang couldn't see the Scientist -Otherwise known as Dr. Ivo Robotnik or Julian- Helping people. Or giving him that much pay.

The Sniper gave him a quizzical look," And what is this task?"

"To collect ALL seven Chaos Emeralds."

All questions dissipated from Fang as he shook his head," And I thought you were being serious for a second. You seem obsessed over these seven little rocks."

Ivo tried to avoid contact with his Bounty Hunter's crimson eyes. He didn't want his only hope of ever surviving to catch on that the Chaos Emeralds could grant untamed power. That could also grant immortality. Not even Sonic knew that. In order for Ivo to ever reach any of his goals, his ambitions- he had to keep anyone and everyone he could away from this knowledge. He knew this little white lie might kill him, that didn't stop him.

Fang just waited in silence for his reply, after coming to the conclusion he wouldn't receive an answer he decided to ask a question that had been in his head ever since Ivo mentioned he would give him ALL his rings," How do I know you aren't lying?"

Ivo held his breath then finally looked at him directly for the first time in seven long years, the lighting was too dark to see more than his outline," I will put all of it in a bank, under my name. If you ask me politely then I will let you withdraw some. You can search everywhere for any hidden rings but you're wasting your time. Or I can give you a certain amount for each Chaos Emerald."

"Wait, 'Politely'? Are you hinting you want me kiss your ass for a couple rings?"

Ivo stared blankly at him before coming up with an answer," Fine... then all you have to do is 'ask'."

Fang could be a smart mouth sometimes, but when you played hard to get they would often raise their prices, or change conditions in your favor," Better."

Robotnik hadn't change aside from the slowly fading 'mustache'. It was grey ever so slowly and when the Sniper first noticed he had to try and not bring it up in conversation . Aside from that he still wore black leggings with black boots that had a white line that started at the pointed toe and ended at the ankle, it was segmented into small squares with a gray bottom. His coat was the same red with two white buttons on the pointed tips, above both buttons were two yellow square buttons with the same white segmented line connected to the yellow buttons, that traveled to his back. Ivo had long sleeves with the same line starting at the shoulder and ending at his white cuffs with attached white gloves.

'Same complex appearance as always.' Most things had changed in his life so he wondered why one of his most usual clients hadn't as well.

Fang walked away and reached out for the door knob, twisting it once the door clicked then creaked opened letting the light flood into the room shining some light on the hybrid and making the darkest corners of the room covered in bright yellow light. The warm breeze rushed into the room and began playing with the things on his desk and around the room," Wait!" Ivo yelled standing up from where he sat putting his palms gently on his desk to keep the contents on it from getting even more untidy.

Causally the Sniper turned to face him without any hints of emotions hidden in him. In comparison to him he had changed more than Ivo thought he would. His brown Fedora hat with the black rim remained. His gloves were the same heavy fabric with the end rolled over in a cuff. The Metal Plate on the Knuckles remained too, the difference was they were now the fabric was pitch black. His shoes were the same, but brown replaced with black. The biggest change about his attire was the cloak he wore that had long sleeves that stopped where his gloves started. In one sleeve there was a small bullet hole, that looked like it happened maybe years earlier. It was open in the front to show his belt, but black. Down his chest was a Diagonal black strap ( Like This /) that looked like it held something, like guns somewhere. His holster for his .45 was hooked on the belt.

Robotnik stared, he never thought of Fang as the person to wear mostly black," What's with all the black?"

Fang glared," All of society is following Shadow color wise or at least his Fan girls. I stood out too much and had to blend in. It's weird that I stood out, even though you would think that black cloaks that could smuggle all the Mexicans in the world would stand out more."

"You must be able to at least smuggle guns in that, right?"

"More then you know." He smiled thinking of all the possibilities of guns to use to put a bullet through somebodies head only a single reach away from him. Not wanting to drag the conversation any further he walked out the door leaving Ivo hanging. The Scientist listened to the click of the door after it shut behind the Hybrid.

Turning towards the door that was behind him, Ivo opened the door hastily and there was a room identical shape wise as the first but in the middle of the room there was a metal table with a plan for a creation of some kind. Bolts, scrap metal, Wrenches, hammers, Paper with scribbles all adorn the table.

"Soon my creation soon you shall kill that blue pest. He will plunge into my trap, Fang as well if he doesn't learn."

His thoughts then turned to Fang again. The years that passed were defiantly not against the Sniper. He was now about Twenty-Seven, was his guess. Robotnik would not last long; he felt death sneaking up behind him. All he could think of is to take over the world and die knowing he won. Then leave his will to his creation he was working on right now.

* * *

><p><strong>A couple Hours later, 0 C.E.(s)<strong>

* * *

><p>Fang didn't think he would trust Ivo like he did a few hours ago; trust was something he thought he gave up on long ago. He couldn't really say for sure though. One thing could be confirmed, a lot of people lost trust in him quite some time ago. The word gave him bad memories of what type of trust his family had.<p>

Late citizens pushed the Hybrid left and right as they rushed to their locations. He had lived here for what felt like years, so he paid no attention to it as he shoved them in return. His shoes clicked against the covered in filth pavement, the type that cracked so much it was impossible to avoid the cracks. Weeds sprouted through the cracks. The ground was guaranteed to be littered with, chewed gum of all colors, empty aluminum cans, old paper flyers and candy wrappers.

The sidewalk wasn't crowed to the point it felt like you were in-between two walls, but it came close. After trying to get by the humans he found the cross walk to get to the other side of the filthy road. Pressing the round silver button, he leaned against the poll and reached over to the other side and drummed his fingers against it one after another. He looked straight ahead to see the cars zooming by and giving him a few quick glimpses of the Orange pixel hand that showed the palm of its hand in a 'Stop' position that was on the other side of the road.

All different types and colors of cars raced by, most of which had huge dents on them, or 'FOR SALE' signs in the windows. A majority of the drivers were teens who got their drivers licenses recently and decided to race around the town with a couple drinks.

Fang felt like the news on TV revolved around drunk driving in Station Square. It disgusted him people would choose to live here and travel from where they live for the 'Biggest City in The World' more like polluted. The only reason Fang was here is he was bound to live somewhere crowded that he could hide in plain sight, within the crowds. That was pretty easy to find people willing to pay a fortune for killing people and getting objects.

The Sniper had to admit killing wasn't a favorite task of his. He loved the knowledge he could end someone's life by his own hands, but the hassle and the fear that he would get caught kept him awake quiet often. Just watching the murder shows and hearing 'No Murder has no Evidence' made him avoid taking anybody's life often. He acknowledged the murder shows normally don't show the unsolved cases but it still made him paranoid all the same.

The Hybrid took his mind off of the topic and started to drum his fingers on the side of the poll a little bit faster and the Pixel hand switched to the Green pixel walking figure that was just two different pictures of a figure with one foot being put in front of the other. The streets cleared and the Sniper ran across the road not taking chances to wait in the corner of his vision he saw a Truck coming his way, the driver wasn't paying attention to him. Either that or the fact that a Mobian is three feet tall and can't even reach the hood of the car on tip toes could be the problem.

The Bounty Hunter's first instinct was to tense up and brace for the hit, but he pushed himself to try and run out of its path. Despite his effort he knew that the car would hit him. Jumping into the air mere inches off of the ground he quickly slapped his tail against the pavement as hard as he could, this propelled him a couple feet in the air, just barely enough to stay into air until the truck sped under him until gravity began to pull him down, the back of the truck that kept its contents from falling out tripped Fang and he fell on the pavement on his stomach. The Green walking figure changed to the pixel orange hand and on que the cars started to honk their horns over and over until the Sniper got up and walked over onto the sidewalk.

"_Jack asses_." The Hybrid muttered as he walked in the direction of his apartment still stiff from the fall and in silent pain.

The Bounty Hunter tried his best to pay no attention to the pain that traveled through his tail and stomach. He had dealt with a lot of pain so at this point he could just pretend it wasn't there until he got to his apartment and tend to the wounds. He wasn't the type of idiot who had too much pride to act like a wound didn't hurt and ignore it the entire time.

He just knew it would be suspicious and the police might take him to the hospital only considering his well-being, then they come across that 'Fang The Sniper' wasn't in existence on the computers. And his real name, with his real files, had been erased from the computers and the physical files had been burned. The Hybrid had learned to take care of himself to avoid such events.

Fang stopped. He turned his head to look behind him, he didn't have an answer for why, but he felt like someone was watching him. It was kind of like an eerie feeling that let's your muscles tighten over seemingly nothing. But you know some things there. Waiting for you to let your guard down. The Sniper felt the need to see if anyone was there and turned around and started walking in the direction.

There were stores on Fang's right, all of them one long building separated into rooms with their own display windows and doors. They weren't the type of everyday stores like 'Wal-Mart' they were the kind that had been owned by locals that created the stores. Each and every time he saw a display window he would look into it to see if anyone was there. Each time he came empty handed. All the stores were deserted. Empty, with pavement floor and some items with white sheets over them, and 'OUT OF BUSINESS' or "FOR LEASE" signs in the windows or on the doors. No one was even on this side of the road with the stores.

Despite there being no evidence of anything, he was compelled to keep walking. Like it was one of those nightmares you knew would end in your death, but you couldn't stop. After what felt like a half hour of walking this side of town was barren on both sides of the road. No one was in sight, and there were no parked cars or houses for people to live in.

The night had taken over completely and the night sky was pitch black with stars scattered across the darkness overhead. The moon was nothing but a sliver of light to attempt to give them some light to get by until morning. Not even the street lights were on so Fang only had moonlight to go by, that and his eyes that were meant for dark places.

All of that was natural, so Fang wasn't afraid. He stopped again. There was a store with its lights on. It stood out from everywhere else with ease. It was a tiny dot of light in Fang's vision but he ran towards it anyway wondering why they wouldn't of gotten a store closer to civilization to get more costumers. The Sniper felt a dull pain but it was hardly present and pretending it wasn't there was easier than ever.

Fang felt as if it didn't take more than a couple seconds to get to the store, even though seconds before it was nothing but a speck of light. Maybe it was his eyes playing tricks on him but it seemed the building came towards him in his vision. Whether it was a trick or just his imagination he stepped back to stare at the store he had found. When he first saw it he had expected it to just be a lone convenient store.

The display window was just a window seal with objects on it, expecting to see nothing but shelves of snack foods and small souvenirs he was surprised to see inside the store was filled with dark objects that he had only seen in movies. Objects that ranged from Voodoo dolls, boxes of Tarot Cards, scourges, guillotines and other objects. None of it seemed like cheap decorations that are only put up for Halloween.

Fang had never been afraid of things like that. He associated them with Halloween. That people made a big deal over such small petty objects. His logic had always been that if it couldn't be explained completely it didn't exist. The objects were nothing more than a couple of things people made myths about to teach kids a lesson.

Shaking his head at all the superstitious people out there something caught his eye in the store. It was a red gem, cut into a shape similar to a Chaos Emerald. Before heading into the store he glanced at the sign over the doorway that was supposed to have the stores name. Over the stores name was a 'OUT OF BUSINESS' sign.

'_Maybe if it's out of Business no one will be in there, and I can see if that Gem is a Chaos Emerald._' He pondered awhile about alarms then shrugged off all the consequences before opening the door. It opened without a single noise. Inside the building was dead silence.

In all his years of his Bounty Hunter profession, he had developed something like a sixth sense where he knew something was out of place. That something would change and life would get harder or easier. Right now he felt uneasy, the Sniper tried not to let it bleed through his facade and show, but it was always easier said than done.

The store had wood floors that were almost scuffed up to the point it seemed there wasn't an inch of flooring left un-scuffed. The walls were painted black, as well as the ceiling that gave the Hybrid the feeling the store was smaller than it was. That it was slowly closing in on him.

Once you had stepped through the door there were rows of double sided shelves that were as tall as average sized humans. At first glance after walking in you couldn't see what they held, because the ends were facing you. On the top of the shelves sat many Voodoo Dolls, or poorly made dolls leaning against each other with creepy smiles sewn on their fabric faces.

His narrowed eyes searched for a clerk of some sort to witness theft he thought about committing. The red gem that looked strikingly similar to a Chaos Emerald was on the top shelf. It was in his sight, and close to being in the palm of his hand. Standing on the tip of his boots he reached for it and felt it brush against his fingertips. As it tipped into his hand a cane swatted it away harshly.

The cane wasn't that special it was just made of wood with strange markings carved into it. The emerald emitted a dark red glow as his hand was swatted and it all stopped when the holder of the cane spoke up," Hello Nack. It seems you seek that Chaos Emerald." The voice was clearly from an older woman.

'_How does she know my real name?' _"Listen 'lady', I just want the emerald. Give it to me and I'll be on my way. How much do you want for it?"

"None. That gem is priceless. However I was given information to make a deal with you to have it for no cost. Under some conditions. Nack, I believe you can handle them."

He shuttered at the mention of his name by a stranger but put on his act of being rude," Whatever. So what are these conditions?"

She dropped her voice low and leaned in," The first is you have to take a book from me. The second is you cannot under any circumstances talk to the book. I will deposit items to you at random and you must accept and keep them all. Oh, and don't open the book."

The Sniper took his time to reply he just stared at her searching for any sarcasm in her voice. Trisha was a cheetah, with her fur a pale wheat like color with brown spots scattered across her fur. Her eyes were a shade of fading green that almost seemed dried up, like it was slowly turning grey. Perched on her head was a 'witch' hat. It tilted to the side and around the cone was a white satin ribbon. A little higher was a tear on the side, that had been sewn with black thread but it was slowly reopening itself. To her shoulders she had stringy white hair, like thread that curled slightly at the bottom. Her attire was a simple black dress with short sleeves lined with white frill. The ends of her dress was lined with that as well. Around her waist was white satin ribbon like on her hat tied in a bow behind her. Her shoes were black boots that looked like they seen their fair share of careless use.

Her whole appearance screamed Halloween like witch to him, so he wasn't afraid at all. Instead of being afraid at her cheap attempt to frighten him he spoke to her clearly and loudly, "Then I can have the emerald?"

"That is correct."

"And why can't _you_ keep it?"

"That's a silly question, all the workers here died-," Her eyes shifted to Voodoo dolls with needles stabbed in them like they were pin cushions then looked back at him nervously," I mean quit. This place is going out of business and I need to get rid of the last of the stuff, this is where you come in."

The Sniper gave her a peculiar look and shrugged," One last question, how do you know my name?"

Her eyes twinkled in the light as if she was happy about that question," I knew your family. Or at least your father's side."

His eyes narrowed to slits, out of all his family he hated his father the most. He was the source of his painful memories after all," Ok. Just give me the book and let me leave." The Sniper grit his teeth making the witch laugh a normal if not healthy laughter.

" How rude of you ad me. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Trisha. The owner and founder of this shop." She curtseed politly.

Rolling his eyes he watched her disappear into a closet searhing for the book. Tappig his boot impatenetly he crossed his arms as she came back into his sight. Her frail and thin arms clutched a book, that looked pretty huge compared to the average book. From what he could see the book was navy blue.

The wicth trembled for a moent then handed him the book weakly. Her eyes locked on the book that left her grasp. Tucking it under his arm he put out his hand in a beckoning manner for the Chaos Emerald. Sighing she grabbed the emerald without any troub;e because she was a ittle over a head taller then him. Turing her back to him she walked slowly away giving him the slent permission to leave.

Not waisting a moment of his life he walked out o the store and shot one last glane behind him. No one was there. It was eerie to him, unexplainable so within his reasoning it wasn't real or he just didn't know of any further explanation.

Once the door closed Trisha lifted herself on the desk where the cash register was and pulled out Tarot cards before expertly shuffling them and laying out three of them," He's a goner." Her eyes lingered on the inverted tree, meaning the card of a tree meant 'life' but when upside down it meant the opposite which was called inverted.

"Or perhaps, I shouldn't make assumptions so quickly." The card next to it was an angel wit a swordheld above their head about ready to bring it down on someone. That card was only seen by her eyes twice in her long life. The card was't even supposed to be in her Taraot Card deck.

The next card was another tree of life, but not inverted. Her eyes were wide," The cards never contradict themselves…or maybe…"She place her finger on the card and felt the wind blow and make her hand rearrange them to have the Death Tarot Card first, the angel next, then the tree of life.

"This isn't happening…does this mean…He dies? What does the angel mean? But if he dies why is there a normal beginning? Why are they doing this?"

She slammed her palms against them and watched the cards scatter all over the floor as she fussed over the Tarot Cards.

**A/N **

**Done! Finally! D: there are two parts because all together there would have been maybe 8,000 words? Yeah...The disclaimer is at the end of part two, and I may revise this again...-shot- Let's just say I'm having some 'issues' with writers block and other crap. I may have repeated something somewhere but I stop writing this for a looonnng time. I'm done with part two I just need to look over it. Also, this is longer than I wanted 'cause I could not figure out to cut it in halves without leaving it without a decent cliff hanger. The next part isn't as long. And I don't know if I said this I probably did but just to make my point clear this will be rated M at some point and tell me when you think it should be.**

**X.X It's so long and I hardly cut it at all. Sorry. ( Something brought up the word count by a thousand. I think it's the lines D:)**


End file.
